The Last Battle
by Maannga
Summary: How the last battle between Link and Ganondorf really went! One shot story.


**This is how the last battle went between Link and Ganondorf. Enjoy, please. :D**

* * *

Link faced the lord of darkness, Ganondorf. Thunder rang off in the distance, and dark clouds swirled overhead. Link paid no attention to any of this as he stared at the giant before him. Sweat had Link drenched, and Link breathed heavily, tired from earlier battles against Zelda while she was under the control of Ganondorf, Ganondorf as a beast, and finally shooting down the fiend on horseback. Now, it was the last battle. Link knew it, and he was ready to end it all.

Ganondorf threw his head back, and laughed. Link said nothing as he watched his arch enemy. After a moment, Ganondorf's laughter changed to an angry snarl, and he glared at the young hero.

" An impressive-looking blade," Ganondorf said, "but nothing more. Would you like to hear my desire?" Lifting the sheathe he held in his hand, he gripped the hilt of a white, glowing sword and pulled it out. "To take this foul blade…and use it to blot out the light forever!" Throwing the sheathe aside, he advanced toward Link, ready for an attack.

A whine came from behind Link. When he turned to look, he saw that he was completely cut off from Princess Zelda, and his horse, Epona. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he bent his knees and placed his shield between Ganondorf and himself. There was a moment of stillness, and the only sound that was heard was the deep rumbling of thunder. Lighting illuminated the sky, for a moment, then the world would once again sink back into darkness. It felt like an eternity to Link before the fighting began.

Link charged. Letting out a cry, he lunged at Ganondorf, only to be deflected by Ganondorf's sword. Link tried again, this time rolling behind Ganondorf to strike at his back, but once again Ganondorf blocked the attack.

_He's fast, _Link thought, taking a few steps back. Ganondorf lifted a hand and taunted Link, daring him to come closer. Link didn't even have time to blink when he saw Ganondorf suddenly swing his sword.

The attack threw Link back. Groaning, he sat up and held his stomach. It was lucky he was wearing chain mail; that attack could have been fatal.

_How can I defeat him if I can't even get close!_ Using his sword to support him, he got up. _I'm already exhausted, and Ganondorf is not even sweating. What am I to do? I have no weapons that can help! _

The fighting continued. No matter how hard he tried, Link was unable to get close enough to cause injury to Ganondorf. Ganondorf was strong, fast, and not even tired. Finally, Link fell to the ground, gasping for air. Ganondorf frowned at this.

"Tired, Hero? Why, we haven't even begun to fight! Stand, and face me like a man!" Ganondorf challenged. Ganondorf smiled, however. He knew he had won this battle.

Link was ready to attack again when he heard Zelda cry out. "Link! Use your first weapon! Use your first weapon!" she screamed. _My first weapon? My sling-shot? What good would that do? _Link thought, wondering if Zelda had gone insane. He decided to trust her, and reached into his bag and pulled out… his fishing rod.

_No! That's the wrong thing! _Link silently cried. He looked up just in time to see the evil lord move forward for an another attack. _NO! _In total desperation, he threw the line at Ganondorf, then closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

The worst never came. Opening one eye, Link forced himself to see why. There stood Ganondorf, sword in one hand. He had completely stopped his attack, and was staring at the fishing lure on the ground. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were open wide, his pupils large.

Link blinked in surprise. Cautiously, he move the line over to one side. The fishing lure dragged over the ground as he did, and Ganondorf's head turned to watch it. Link tried again, moving it over to the other side, and once again Ganondorf's eyes never looked away once. Link smiled evilly.

Link began to reel in his line. Ganondorf dropped his sword, and put both hands out to try to grab the pretty lure. "Shiny," Ganondorf said. "I want shiny thing." Link quickly put away his fishing rod, and Ganondorf snapped back to reality.

"Where is my sword? Ah!" he said, spotting it lying on the ground. But just before he was able to grab it, Link took out his rod again, and cast the line out on the ground. Ganondorf immediately became transfixed.

Link laughed; he couldn't control himself. He watched as Ganondorf walked toward the shiny lure, arms extended and mouth wide-open. Link could see drool dripping from Ganondorf's mouth as well. "Purdy," Ganondorf muttered.

Link spent the next hour casting the lure throughout the battlefield, and watched as the king of evil tried to catch it. Every time he missed, Ganondorf would cry and sob, "Come back, shiny thingy." A few times, Link would dangle the lure in front of Ganondorf's face, and Ganondorf would watch it swing back and forth, as if hypnotized.

Finally, Ganondorf was bent over from exhaustion, wheezing and soaked from his sweat. He looked at the fishing lure with puppy eyes and he whimpered. Link giggled. "Do you want it, Ganondorf?" he asked, holding back a smile. Ganondorf nodded, and whimpered again. Link shook the rod. "Really want it? Badly?" Ganondorf sniffed and nodded again. "Ok," Link said, who slowly began to reel in the line, "You have to take the Master Sword here, and stabbed yourself in your wound. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Ganondorf said, clasping his hands together.

Link set the rod down, removed his sword from its sheath, and tossed the sword toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf took the shining sword, and placed its tip near his wound. The wound had been caused by the sages, who had tried to execute with the very sword that he now possessed; the white sword he had thrown aside. "FOR THE SHINY THING!" he screamed, and stabbed himself.

It took only a moment before the pain reached Ganondorf's brain. He gasped as blood began to drip from his mouth, and as he felt his body grow cold. Link, who had successfully put away his fishing rod, stood in front of Ganondorf, arms crossed. "What…have you…done… to me," Ganondorf managed to choke out before dying, still standing upright. The wall that separated Zelda from Link had fallen, and they were reunited once again.

"Link… um… Good job," Zelda said, coughing into her gloved hand. Link laughed, happy that it was all over. "I did it! I finally defeated Ganondorf! Who knew it was so easy?"

"I don't know, didn't it seem a little mean?" Zelda questioned, remembering the evil lord drooling over something sparkly. Link shook his head. "Are you kidding? He got what he deserved."

Chuckling to himself, he got on Epona, and offered Zelda a hand. "No thanks, I'll walk. I need time to think," she refused. Shrugging, Link rode off into the setting sun, his shadow growing long.

Princess Zelda looked at the body of Ganondorf and sighed. "Who knew that the evilest villain of all time feel victim to a fishing rod. Some "heroic act" Link did today." After a minute, she made her way to the castle, where everyone was expecting a story.

_And so Princess Zelda lied, and told the world of Link's heroic acts, how he defeated Ganondorf armed only with a sword and his wits. Everyone believed the story, and proclaimed Link to be the greatest hero of all time. He went down in history, as his legend was retold by hundreds who looked up to him as their hero. They thought of him as the bravest person ever to be born. No one ever knew that the heroic Link defeated Ganondorf, not with wits or strength, but a fishing rod, and a shiny lure shaped like a red fish attached to it._

Moral of the story: Do not watch shiny objects ever, no matter how pretty they are. 


End file.
